The present invention relates in general to a speed reducer, and pertains, more particularly, to a relatively simple mechanism for speed reduction adapted particularly for providing a high ratio of speed reduction. The mechanism of this invention is particularly characterized by simple design requiring only a few component parts to provide speed reduction up to substantial ratios of reduction.
Following U.S. Pat. Nos. show different constructions of gear drives; 4,016,780; 3,975,973; 3,924,478; 3,903,750; 3,028,513; 3,160,032; and 2,475,504. These prior art mechanisms have one primary disadvantage in that they are generally complex in construction, particularly when exhibiting any substantial ratio of speed reduction. However, in accordance with the present invention there is provided a relatively simple construction and one which is easily adapted to provide a high ratio of speed reduction.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved speed reducer, particularly one that is of simplified construction and that is readily adapted for designs having a substantial speed reduction per stage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a speed reducer that is simple in construction and that is readily adapted for ease in manufacture preferably having a minimum number of components in the basic design.